Rapunzel's Royal Celebration: The Glow
by DisneyTangledFanGirl
Summary: This story is in honor for Rapunzel's big day on October 2nd. She will finally be a offical Disney Princess!


**This story is for Rapunzel's Coronation. Today at Kensington Palace Rapunzel will be welcomed as a Disney Princess in London. I cant WAIT! Now's when her life begins!**

**Sadly I dont own the characters or the song in this chapter but I do own 2 Rapunzel dolls and a Flynn Rider doll**

**The song is: The Glow by Shannon Saunders. It's a new Disney song. It brings back childhood memories about wanting to be a Disney Princess when you were little. Look it up on Youtube!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel couldnt believe she was finally going to be a Disney Princess, she smiled at the thought of it. It seemed that only yesterday she was in a tower waiting for her life to begin.<p>

"Are you ready, Blondie? You've been combing your hair for 3 hours."

Rapunzel turned and smiled,"Eugene, I have to look perfect! This is an important event."

Eugene grinned, "You look perfect no matter what Rapunzel."

She giggled,"Oh, dearest-"

"Rapunzel,"He frowned."Dearest sounds like what a old lady would call her husband. Can we change the nick name?"

"Okay fine. How about... my night and shining theif?"

"...Can we think of something elese?"

"Later, I have to get ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside of the palace in 20 minutes. The other princesses are waiting, stay blonde."

She smiled, "Stay, brune."

That was a thing they made up before returning Rapunzel home to her parents.

Rapunzel got into her signture dress and pink flats, she still didnt understand why Disney is making her wear shoes!

She smiled to herself,"Let's do this!"

Rapunzel walked out of the room she was staying in. She checked herself to make sure everything was perfect.

"Remeber to smile brightly and wave gently."She muttered to her self.

Rapunzel walked out of the palace, she gasped. A huge crowed of people were cheering.

Eugene grabbed her hand and escorted her up a bunch of stairs on to a balcony infrony of the palace.

She screamed over the roaring crowd,"How many people is there?"

Eugene shrugged,"I dont know maybe over 5 thousand!"

"WHAT?"

"Rapunzel you are one of the most popular Disney Princesses."

SnowWhite and the other princesses walked forward.

"Oh, sweetie you look beautiful!" Tiana said, giving Rapunzel a hug.

"Thank you."Rapunzel beamed.

"Are you ready?"SnowWhite smiled.

"I think so."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mulan cheered.

SnowWhite grabbed the microphone Belle gaved her.

"Attention, what brings us here today, is the celebration of our new princess being welcomed into the Disney family. And this new princess is Rapunzel."

The crowd cheered, Eugene whispered in Rapunzel's ear,"Dont you think people in England have weird accents?"

She blushed hoping no one heard that,She hit him in the back of the head, "SHHHH!" Well they were in London.

Ariel and Jasmine smiled trying not to laugh.

"Rapunzel,"SnowWhite smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise to always bring smiles to people's faces and to do your part of being a role model and making dreams come true? If so, say I do."

Rapunzel smiled,"I do."

SnowWhite grinned,"Well Rapunzel... Welcome into the Disney family!"

Rapunzel gasped, the crowd cheered **( Fan girls were crying) **the other princesses grabed Rapunzel into a group hug.

"Oh,thank you, thank you, thank you!"Rapunzel couldnt be any happier!

Pocahontas smiled,"Dont thank us,you deserved it. You are a true Disney Princess."

Rapunzel began to sing with joy:

_When you you feel like youre ready to go-_

The other princeses began to sing along.

_Somewhere you've never been_

_Make a wish and the dream in you grows_

_Shinning as bright as them_

_Carrying you far away_

_The story begins with a light in your heart_

_A fantasy a dream and a spark_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine_

_The princess inside you will show_

_You are the glow_

_Look around you take in all that you see_

_You might just be surprised_

_A world of enchantment and pure majesty_

_You'll be discovering the princess you're ment to be _

_The story begins with a light in your heart_

_A fantasy a dream and a spark_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine_

_Bright as the world ever known_

_You are the glow_

_Feel your strength, you can face the world_

_Believe everyday, everything is possible_

_A magical journey awaits_

_The story begins with a light in your heart_

_A fantasy a dream and a spark_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine_

_The princess inside you will show_

_You are the glow_

The princesses gently put a crown her head.

Eugene kissed Rapunzel on the lips, the crowd went wild **(even more fangirls cried)**

" Congratulations my princess."He smiled.

"Thank you, my prince charming."

Eugene smiled, "I like that nick name."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! I wish I was in London to see the celebration. I hope Rapunzel's having fun! I wonder if they will show it on TV?<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
